criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Daley
Phillip Daley was the murder victim in “Back To The Glory Days”, the first case of Criminal Case: Justice Department. Profile Phillip was a detective who consulted for homicide cases in Acropolis Justice Defence Force. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. At the time of his death, he wore a light brown blazer covering a white buttoned shirt with a dark brown tie. Phillip also wore black trousers with a brown leather belt and office shoes. He had his glasses in his blazer pocket. Murder Details Jonathan Fellowes, Acropolis Justice Defence Force’s chief, asks the player and Lt. Kate Wong to check on Phillip when he did not arrive to work. When they arrived in the estate, they found Phillip on his office couch, with a large stab wound in his stomach with blood gushing out. According to the chief medical examiner, Dr. Graham Fraser, Phillip died of massive blood loss after his abdominal aorta had been severed. Dr. Fraser also found traces of brown butter, parsley, lemon and salmon on Phillip's necktie, the main ingredients for salmon mueniere. Since Phillip did not eat the meal, it meant that the killer ate salmon meuniere. Mid-investigation, the detectives were able to recover the spearhead from the cliffside area of Greenstone Natural Reserve's picnic area. Per Travis Xavier, the team's weapon expert, the spearhead was the murder weapon. With the help of profiler Cecile Benoit, the spear was designed by the Aztecs, determining that the killer has knowledge on Ancient Aztec culture. Relationship With Suspects Phillip was in a relationship with Lilly Dexter, but was not satisfied with her anymore as he focused more on his consulting work. Phillip works alongside Lt. Nick Daniels in solving crimes. Despite having respect for being intelligent, Lt. Daniels is quite jealous over the fact Phillip was getting most of the credit in solving cases. Private detective Hermes Perrot and Phillip were friends, they have a civil rivalry in solving the most bizzare crimes. Sgt. Bertie Summers claimed that she did not know Phillip personally, but she knew that Phillip had filed a complaint against her over her anger issues. Phillip was also volunteered as a test subject in Cerebrum Laboratories' research, which is headed by Dr. Damian Mallory, whose medical practice was constantly questioned by Phillip. Killer and Motive It was discovered that the victim's investigating partner, Lt. Daniels, was Phillip's killer. Upon being accused of killing Phillip, Lt. Daniels denied the claims. It was until the evidence is shown, ultimately revealing Lt. Daniels as the killer. The lieutenant confessed, stating that police consultants are taking the roles of "real police men". Lt. Daniels killed Phillip when he discovered that Phillip was applying for a position in the police force. In fear of losing his career over a consultant, Lt. Daniels grabbed the spear from his apartment and confronted Phillip, killing him in the process. The murderous lieutenant was then sent to court, having given a 37-year-prison sentence by Judge Bishop. Category:Murder Victims (Acropolis) Category:Deceased (Acropolis) Category:Character (Acropolis) Category:Acropolis Justice Defence Force